To do list
Graphics and coding Interface page picture is outdated - picture updated 21-11-2010 basic combat page needs new picture and a shortcut menu to all headers - updated Giant worldmap needs to be updated to fullscale, it still has pre-wipe half worldmap all the hero pages could use a little picture of the hero type, skill page might look good with an example skill but I do not know that, might interfere with the tables. achievement page could use a picture of an achievement or something Tables in lots of pages need fixing color. Table in Monster Stats page needs fixing, no clue how to do it myself more pages with bad tables: worship refinement, warehouse, walls/gates/towers, village. Temples, tavern, standing army, rome, production center, Military center, Lumber Mill, Holy Place, forging production, egypt, Barracks, Arsenal, Data retrieval building resource requirement (per level, per country, per building) if this turns out to be the same we can combine it in 1 page and add china's bonus to it. Research resource requirement (per level, per country, per building) if this turns out to be the same we can combine it in 1 page and add Egypts bonus to it. Fame reward for tasks Ok I retrieved data on ALL monster stats its just a massive mess, needs cleaning. - working on it Fame reward for lairs Hero xp chart in heroes page needs to be refilled, current data in it is incorrect. Heroes page needs to be checked for errors - Done Merchant page might need the xp chart fixed, stats also might have changed. Missionary page needs improving, the different times it takes to increase territory + stat requirement per +1 range should be listed. Also the stats are named the old way, has to be changed to new names for them. - confirmed new stats, edited page Skill list might need several name changes, they also need the stats for all 10 lvls instead of 3 (Im hoping to get data on it myself, would save us a lot of work) edit, got a lot of data but it needs to be made prettier skill list Equipment data needs to be retreived, at least base stats but possibly also set bonus as they seem to be the same number on every equipment part and in any stat, so we would only have to add the base stats of an item, blue bonus and purple bonus stats per 10 lvls per items, somewhat tedious though. Achievement page needs to be checked for errors done Fame page needs to be checked for errors Data on carnage needs to be collected, how does it get calculated? what requirements per talent point? Neutral region page needs correct data. Unit data has to be reviewed and confirmed, any stat tweaks need to get edited. - I think I changed all the errors now Guild level requirements need to be checked, the data of extra members per level has to be collected. Still the same as before wipe Equipment sets data needs to be collected - page also needs to be made Categorizing/linking categorizing pages will enable linking through the quickmenu's that are currently located on top of the screen (popular pages, city, beginner, community) all pages need to be checked and added if they aren't allready, let me know if there is an entire category missing. Closed beta pages need to be categorized to closed beta Made a page called village speak that needs to be put somewhere Writing Newbie guide could use a rewrite, currently has a copy paste from Schwans post I think. Someone seems to have edited it, I made some small adjustments Faq needs to be updated and checked for errors due to version improvements. Done All country pages need a re-write, information like unit stats (except for exceptional things like having the fastest/strongest/highest hp unit in the game) should be linked to the unit page, seperate data into seperate pages, country page's first goal is helping people pick a country so it should give information about country itself, geographical position, special bonusses, strong and weak points, potentially referrals to stats/tasks/buildings Castle page still needs to be made from scratch. City page is a little empty, could use extra text. Suburb page needs to be renamed and updated to current names and levels. World map buildings page needs additional data, including battle teleport button and possible new updates. Arena needs to be updated bad. Closed beta page needs to be updated, I'd like some more pages split up dedicated to closed beta like neutral regions. Will do some of this myself coz I was present @ early days Military rank needs to be written from scratch, the ranks and talents should be added to this + requirements obviously Guild page needs to be edited Neutral region page needs to be renamed to contested zone and needs to be rewritten with more accurate data. Tips and Tricks can always use some more content, this is a low priority edit though. Known bugs need editing, might be possible to put current content in a closed beta page that lists all former bugs. New Missionary experience chart should get added.